<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catch of the Day (F4M) by myauralfixation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274388">Catch of the Day (F4M)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myauralfixation/pseuds/myauralfixation'>myauralfixation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acquaintances to Lovers, Biting, Carpe Diem, Cowgirl, F/M, Vacation Fling, Vanilla, enjoying the local flavor, outdoor, playful, semi-public</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myauralfixation/pseuds/myauralfixation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're on vacation, having a great time in a great place and getting to know some of the locals at your B&amp;B. Why not enjoy everything you can while it lasts?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Acquaintances - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catch of the Day (F4M)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catch of the Day (F4M)<br/>
[acquaintances to lovers] [vacation fling] [enjoying the local flavor] [outdoor sex] [semi-public] [biting] [playful] [cowgirl] [carpe diem] [vanilla]</p><p>You're on vacation, having a great time in a great place and getting to know some of the locals at your B&amp;B. Why not enjoy everything you can while it lasts?</p><p> </p><p>Script intended freely for non-commercial use with no restrictions. Please notify me about any recordings posted outside Reddit and make sure to give proper credit. Material is not to be used for personal Patreons or monetized channels without permission. Want to record any of my scripts for that purpose or commission a new one? Look me up and let's talk.<br/>
----------------------<br/>
Nothing here has to be strictly word for word. Feel free to change anything big or small, rephrase to fit the way you talk, ad-lib, make the tone as wholesome or dirty as you like... hell, keep one line and change everything else if you want. Moans, exclamations etc. are likewise arbitrary - improvise however you like. Go nuts. Do anything. Any coloring FX are optional.</p><p>*emphasis*<br/>
(noises/timing suggestions)<br/>
[notes/possible FX]<br/>
--------------------------<br/>
[quiet water sounds; waves/birds]<br/>
[footsteps]</p><p>(slightly surprised) Hmm? Hey there. (pause) No! Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I mean, I didn't, did I? Hope not. I thought you probably would have heard me coming. (pause) Ok. That's good. Ummm, hi. Morning! (nervous laugh) It's nice to... see you again. How are you? (pause) Great, thanks. (pause) Yes, I had fun. It seemed like everybody did. It was a great time hanging out with all of you. Meeting people is always one of the best things about going new places... (pause) Exactly. This is one of the nicest B&amp;Bs I've stayed in, actually. It's not every day I get to wake up and watch the water right outside my window. I couldn't pass up the chance to get out and look around.</p><p>It feels so nice out here... and the others are going to be asleep for hours. They don't know what they're missing. (pause) No? Not really. I was just a bit surprised to see anyone else awake. (laugh) I guess I shouldn't be. Somebody has to be out here when the fish are. I just didn't realize that was your job here. (sigh) I've never actually been to a place where they just make up the menu based on the catch of the day... oh! Hey, you don't also handle the cooking by any chance, do you? Don't tell me you were responsible for that stir-fry from heaven yesterday, or I'm going to think seriously about tying you up and bringing you home with me.</p><p>Oh? Oh well. (mock-disappointed sigh) Then nevermind.... (briskly) Having any luck today? Do you know what we'll all be having for dinner yet? (pause) Oh, *nice*. Hardly gets fresher than that, huh? (pause) Hey, do you want a little company? I don't know if you're the kind of guy who prefers to be out here alone or something. Just tell me if... (pause) All right. Thanks. I'll be quiet and try not to frighten the fish away.</p><p>(laugh) No, I know that's not how it works. And no, *I* don't usually have trouble being quiet. (pause) So was that actually a problem? Last night, I mean. I know we were all up pretty late... but who knows, you're probably used to the guests getting a little rowdy now and then. (laugh) Sorry. We're not like that all the time, I promise. We were just in a really good mood... (pause) Well, I tried to keep it down. Some of us remembered that you folks had work to do in the morning. Were you all right getting up today? (pause) Yep, I know just what you mean. Actually I'm the same way. No matter what, at a certain point my body gets in gear, and boom, I just can't seem to sleep any later. (pause) Oh no, I'll crash in a while if I need to. For now I'm fine.</p><p>(sigh) You know, I'm just loving it here. It's so nice and simple... away from everything, all peaceful and quiet... I could really get used to this. (pause) Yeah, I know, you must hear lots of people say that. (chuckle) Well, not everyone. I think most of this group would go nuts after a week. (pause) Actually, pretty much all of them. They could probably hardly handle an afternoon without wi-fi. But that's their loss... I mean, just *look* at this sunrise. The water is so... *oh*, and that sky. What would you even call that kind of pink? What is that? I'll have to bring a camera one of these days. (sigh) I didn't bring anything with me here. I was actually thinking about... (chuckle) well, nevermind. Maybe I'll try that another day, if the place is really empty...</p><p>(pause) Right! I know. That's the beauty of being out in nature, isn't it? And I'm used to *nobody* being around when I first wake up. There's at least a little time to myself when I know I won't be disturbed or... ummm... (laugh) you know, *anything*. It's just... important to have that space, don't you think? (pause) Hmm? You too? (laugh) Well, that's nice. If you have to be out here at dawn, it's a good thing you enjoy it. (sigh) We've only got so much time here, you know? I just, well... really want to enjoy the local flavor while I can.</p><p>(laugh) Ha. Stop it. That'll depend on you. How's it going? Getting any more bites yet? (laugh) Oh? Well, at least *that*'s something I know I can help with. Ha!</p><p>(kissing/biting his neck)</p><p>(laugh) Hey, don't drop it! Sorry, but I couldn't resist. (chuckle) I told you. Local flavor. I really felt like a taste of something... natural and fresh. Or was that too rough? Hmmm... is this better?</p><p>(breathy kiss/licks)</p><p>Mmmmm, that's my kind of seasoning. Maybe just a little salty... (giggle) but tasty. Hmmm, how's the rest of you?</p><p>(slow kiss)</p><p>Yesssss. That's nice. (giggle) You know, I wondered... I've been wanting to do that since we got here the other night. We've all been having such a good time. It was so easy to relax and talk... I just... you know, I got a good feeling from you. About you. Umm, both. (pause) So... you too? (pause) Ooohh.</p><p>(kiss)</p><p>(surprised laugh) Hahahaha! Forward? You think? Well... (pause) no, actually, I'm not. Really. (laugh) That's.. that's not something anyone really says about *me* of all people. But... (sigh) Well, I don't know. It's so beautiful out here. It's nice and secluded. I'm enjoying the company... why shouldn't we have a good time? (pause) Hang on. You can set down that rod somewhere secure, right? Here you go...</p><p>(kisses)</p><p>Mmmmmmm. What do you think? Want to be my catch of the day? (giggle) What's the best way to hook you, hmmm? (pause) (laugh) You know, I wanted to get out of this shirt anyway...</p><p>[rustling]</p><p>That's good. Go ahead... ohhh, I *like* those hands. Mmmmm... (aroused sigh) Yes, squeeze. Just like that. Ohhh.... would you like to suck on them? (pause) Oh *please*. Yes. Mmmmm...</p><p>(combine with a little panting/moaning)</p><p>Ahhhhh. (giggle) Just feel that breeze... I'd leave it off all day if I could. (gasp) Ooh! Uhh, that's good. Ahhhhh.. *MMM!* (laugh) So... how long do you usually stay out here in the morning? (kiss) Do you know when anybody will be up? (pause) Well, no. I can feel that *you*'re up. (laugh) Anyone else? (pause) Mmm, then we've still got a little time. Let's do something about that. Better be quick... ohhhh. Yes, I like what I'm feeling in there. Come on, get rid of these shorts.</p><p>(more lusty, alternating with increasingly urgent kisses)</p><p>Ok. We might as well stay on top of your towel, right? Then just sit where you are. You lean back there. Let me slide those shorts down. I'll just get rid of mine...</p><p>[rustling]</p><p>..and let me see if your lap is as comfortable as it looks.</p><p>[shifting around]</p><p>How's this? Am I blocking the sunrise too much? (giggle) Or is this view all right instead?... (gasp) Ah! Mmm, your tongue is hot. That's... that's goooood... Mmmm. (panting) So. Ready for more? Yes. Yes, don't worry about that. It's safe. (pause) You *seem* ready. If it feels this good in my hand, I can't wait to feel it inside... (pause) ohhhh. Here. I'll just slide up a little... aaaaand... (gasp) Oh. *Oohhhhhhhh.* Yes. Ah! Oh, this is amazing. Yes. Suck my nipples. Mff. Oh. YES! (etc)</p><p>(improv sex - riding him, kissing, cumming/gasping/moaning)</p><p>(breathing hard, slowing down)</p><p>(happy sigh)</p><p>Whew. Oh, that was good. (panting)</p><p>[perhaps some rustling, standing up &amp; getting back into clothes]</p><p>So. That wasn't too forward for you? (laugh) (pause) Hey, well, there's no point in letting chances slip by. The week will be over before I know it. (sigh) Whew. But in the meantime, I have a feeling I'm really going to enjoy this place. (kiss) No, I'm definitely just getting started. You know, I can still use a good local guide. Want to help me out? Do you think there's more you can show me around here? (pause) (laugh) Yes, I know. Ok then, you'd better make sure you get the best catch. Do what you need to do. I'll just stretch out here... (pause) don't worry, I won't get in the way again. For now. I'm sure we'll catch up later. (laugh) And I can't *wait* to see what else is on the menu tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>